ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
M.Stance/Demaniax
About Masquerade Stance aka M.Stance is a evil kid from the day he born. He used to be the menace in everyone's life. He was a mixture of smartness and evilness. He just wanted to destroy everyone and everything. Through blading he dominated many bladers. He was called the strongest and undefeateable blader at a time. He was strongest because of harsh training and practice. He had a resilience which was nearly unbreakable. His evillness continued and he dominated others. His bey Ultimate Dark Drago Destructor and M, was the combination that meant to be. Through that Ultimate Dark Power he destroyed everyone's peace. How he joined UB and met a serious accident Soon he joined UB. UB was one of the popular blading groups at that time. He went to UB city, there he saw blader's battling. Cause of his Harsh training he sought everyone weak. Then thought to become the admin. For that he asked Angemon and Gingka. As he was new and unknown for them, they reject that proposal. That made M angry. To take his anger out he openly challenged in UB. Two great bladers came out, they were Suvrajeet and Garra. He said that they both can battle simultaneously that meant 2 on 1 match. M defeated the but due to some of confusion Suvra and Garra contradicting him and started abusing. M tried to control his anger but later it was way too far so he blocked them. Later M picked a fight with Gingka, a fight of words. Both abused each other extremely. Later in the same month he met another Dark Blader named "Ikuto'. Ikuto used to be a evil and bad guy. He wanted to destroy UB. M joined him as the goals of them were same. Later Ikuto picked a fight against a guy named 'Daniel'. Due to that M created a big event in which he was neutral. Meanwhile another rebellious fight was gonna happen, that was Ultimate Bladers WBBA vs Dark Nebula Organisation. M and Ikuto were in the Dark Nebula side. After the next day M decided to go to UB and challenge Gingka as he was the strongest there moreover it was cause of their fight of words. M was determined to defeat him. When he was going to UB city, at sudden the day become night. Darkness went everywhere. M got confused. Suddenly he saw towards sky and founded that a big meteor was coming towards him being covered in a purple violate aura. It was huge having the radius of 100m. M didn't scare instead he felt challenging. He started laughing and launched his ULTIMATE DARK DRAGO DESTRUCTOR aiming at that meteor. The bey hit the meteor but nothing happened. Usually his could easily broke that. But both meteor and bey clashed together and neutralized each other's velocity. They both were clashing in the air. Soon M found that his power is being sucked by that meteor. The meteor continued to suck that. M just bent to his knees and was feeling painful. His long air was floating and he was screaming. A time came when the meteor sucked all his power and he almost fainted. Then the meteor was coming towards him with great speed. M stood up hardly and put his heart and soul in his Ultimate Move. He screamed - MOVE OF DESTRUCTION - DRAGON EMPEROR DESTRUCTION OF 100000 BLACK HOLES. After that three dragon came out from the bey, red golden and purple symbolizing their energies being Dragon Power, Ultimate Power and Dark Power. All three dragons merged into one and their size became gigantic. The Dragon wrapped around the meteor and they destroyed, it was like self destruction. The meteor and the bey got completely destroyed. M fainted due to the loss of energy. Soon he was taken to hospital. The Return of the Emperor of Destruction After 2 and half years being hospitalized M came back to his senses. He woke up suddenly. He was told that he went to coma and its been 2 and half years since that happened. Suddenly he started finding his bey but then he realized that the bey has been destroyed. He went away from the hospital being said that he needs at least 6 month bed rest. He didn't care about that and he left. He wandered everywhere. Later he felt that all his energy is now no more. He became a normal human. Soon he came back to UB and everyone got surprised but this time he changed his name to Demaniax. He met everyone and founded new changes. He founded that Ikuto is julian now and he's no more evil. M became good cause now he don't have any dark power. He's good now. He became friendly to everyone. Soon he is told about sealed bey that is sealed in a mountain. He went there and took the bey. Now he gained Grand Dranzer. He trained very hard and gained some powers. He's now back. He started battling. He defeated many bladers and became the ECB champ. He's now on good side. He battled two experienced blader's but lost against them. They were Angemon and Ryuga. BUt he didnt give up and continued to practice. With his practice his bey Grand Dranzer evolved into Eternal Dranzer. The Contradiction Demaniax became friendly to others but continued to defeat them also. He became the WBBA TV Champ also. He defeated many good bladers like Swappy, Imtenan, Koustav and much more. He almost battled 200 battles now in UB. He remained undefeated throughout his career. But now a guy who is a scientist named 'Archit' successfully defeated him. Demaniax accepted his defeat and shaked hand. Again with his Training Eternal Dranzer evolved. But now some of the admins started contradicting him. Mainly Vash and Kriz. They started contradicting him in everything. For them, he said goodbye to UB and left UB forever. Now he don't battle but continues training.